


A Game of Chicken

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Bingo War 2017, Team: Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Medic square "Team as Family"





	A Game of Chicken

"Is that a _challenge_ , Mason?" Gates growled.

"Of course not," he replied. "Because–"

"That's what I thought."

Wu gave him an unimpressed look. "Because I'm not going to challenge you to something I _know_ you can't do anyway."

Their argument was cut off by a muffled snicker behind them. They both whirled on the third member of their little team. "Do _you_ have anything to add?" Gates demanded.

Ortez closed the case on his rifle and faced them. "Only that I would pay to see you try."

Gates' eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't think I can do it, either."

"Whether or not you can is irrelevant." Ortez shrugged. "Watching you try will be entertaining either way." 

Wu coughed into his hand, trying to hide the grin spreading across his face as he watched one of his partners bait the other. Really, it was too easy to get Gates riled up.

 

Eight hours later, Megan Wu pulled up next to a small park almost into the suburbs, and killed the engine. The three men on the bench in front of the gate looked anywhere but at her, so she took her time walking over to them.

Her _beloved_ husband had somehow acquired the most god-awfully loud "Hawaiian" pineapple print shirt – and given some of the ones she'd bought for him, that was saying something. Ortez had so much glitter in his hair he probably qualified as a walking bio-hazard. And Gates ...

"I have a great many questions, gentlemen," she said, stopping in front of them. "But, for now, I'm only going to ask one: why does Isaac have a chicken sleeping in his lap?"

They looked at each other, looked at the chicken, and looked at each other again. Gates opened his mouth. "Well, you see, Meg, Mason here–"

She cut him off. "You know what? Explanations can wait." There was no way she was listening to this without a stiff drink. Or three. "Get in the car, you idiots," she said fondly.

The chicken protested being stuffed in the back seat, but settled down as soon as all the doors were shut. She had barely pulled back onto the street before Gates and Ortez started bickering.

Glancing over at her husband, she asked. "Why do I put up with the three of you?" 

"Well, I don't know about the two of _them_ ," he said, offering her a sly grin, "but later I'll remind you why you put up with m–aaack!"

Later, Megan would yell at Gates for making her nearly crash the car. It turned out it was very hard for her to concentrate on the road while laughing at her husband trying to fight off a face full of furiously flapping feathers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159569253541/locus-felix-and-siris-9-pretty-plz)


End file.
